Camelot: la cité des chevaliers en chaleur
by craC craK belin
Summary: Arthur/Merlin. Les chevaliers en ont tous après merlin et ça déplait à un certain prince... OS.


**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi ... mais a Chrétiens de troyes (au départ) et à l'histoire anglaise et à la BBC...**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: première fiction merlin. Première fiction posté depuis des mois . Ecrite au brouillon y a bien longtemps mais j'ai été pris d'un manque de temps accablant et je ne pouvais rien poster. Mais enfin j y remédie. Pour ma soeur. Pour toutes celles qui aimes le Arthur/merlin. Parti d'un délire quand Gwaine drague de façon pas subtile merlin. Et ça a aboutit à ça. Une ficiton un peu nawak sur les bords mais un minimum sérieuse ... du fluff, du déni et des chevalier en chaleur sont au programme. Désolé s'il reste des fautes. et désolé pour le titre aucune inspiration...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camelot: la cité des chevaliers en chaleur<strong>

Tous les chevaliers étaient après Merlin. Tout Camelot le savait sauf le principal intéressé. En même temps comment ne pas craquer devant son sourire, son air innocent et ses fesses ? –car non les chevaliers ne sont pas des saints loin de là-.

Ils étaient donc particulièrement heureux quand pour une raison ou une autre Arthur trainait Merlin sur le camp d'entrainement. Evidemment ils faisaient semblant de se battre et passait leur temps à mater ouvertement le serviteur royal, qui ne voyait _rien_.

De toute façon qu'ils s'entrainent ou pas cela ne faisait pas grande différence : la durée de vie moyenne d'un chevalier à Camelot était d'un épiso…d'un mois. Quelques chanceux survivaient. Comme Léon par exemple qui jusque ici tenait le coup. Une sorte de miracle que personne ne comprenait.

D'ailleurs Léon, en plus de survivre, était certainement le seul chevalier à ne pas vouloir Merlin dans son lit –à la limite dans sa chambre pour faire le ménage… quoique en voyant la façon de ranger de Merlin on pouvait se demander s'il était réellement utile-. La raison de cette indifférence était le prince lui même : Léon était une des rares personnes à nourrir des doutes quand à la relation Arthur/Merlin. Il y avait des moments ou leurs regards se croisaient et Léon aurait pu jurer que la tension était palpable. Et il parlait bien entendu de tension sexuelle.

Quand il en avait parlé au Prince, il s'était retrouvé de garde de nuit pendant plus d'une semaine. Être garde de nuit était horrible : c'était généralement à ce moment là que les gens choisissaient d'attaquer, il faisait froid et il se passait toujours des trucs louches. Depuis Léon préférait se taire –ça ne l'empêchait pas de temps en temps de faire une ou deux remarques dans sa barbe-.

En même temps les autres chevaliers n'étaient pas très malins. Malgré la punition que Léon avait reçu, il était un peu mieux traité que les autres gardes, pas parce qu'il survivait, mais surtout car il restait loin de Merlin. Car oui Arthur était jaloux. Il ne le dirait jamais, refusait de le reconnaitre, pensait que c'était naturel, mais il ne supportait pas les regards chargés de désir qui suivaient son serviteur à travers le château.

La seule raison qui le poussait à emmener Merlin avec lui à l'entrainement était la satisfaction de savoir que Merlin n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait le surveiller et qu'il pouvait se battre légitimement contre n'importe quel chevalier assez stupide pour s'approcher d'un peu trop près du brun pour essayer de lui faire la conversation –qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte des vrais motivations de toute ces discussions-.

Merlin était donc complètement aveugle et continuait à être lui même insouciant et de bonne humeur à servir son prince et à lui sauver la vie –c'était assez drôle de constater que Merlin flairait le danger à des kilomètres et était en même temps incapable de comprendre ce que les chevaliers attendaient de lui-.

Malgré tout la vie à Camelot suivait son cours : un méchant essayait de tuer Arthur/ tuer Uther/ détruire Camelot (rayer la mention inutile) Merlin/Gaius essayait d'avertir Arthur/Uther, ceux–ci ignoraient leurs –sages- conseils, une catastrophe arrivait, Merlin anéantissait le méchant/ trouvait l'antidote/ demandait de l'aide au dragon/ empêchait Morgana d'accomplir ses sombres méfaits sans qu'elle sache que Merlin était un sorcier et que c'était lui qui avait tout arrêter, Uther/Arthur remerciait –à demi mot- Gaius/Merlin et promettait de les écouter la prochaine fois –ce qui ne se produisait jamais- et c'était repartit pour un tour.

Au milieu de tout ça les chevaliers bavaient après Merlin, Merlin continuait de servir Arthur avec sa bonne humeur habituelle –et sa maladresse également- et Arthur enrageait intérieurement de l'aveuglement d'un certain brun.

**OoOoOoO**

Arthur essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il enrageait de voir que Merlin était venu le sauver accompagné de Gwaine. Il était à peu près autant énervé que lorsqu'il avait découvert à quel point Lancelot et Merlin étaient proche. Il avait le besoin de frapper quelqu'un. Peut être Gwaine. Peut être Merlin. Ou peut être même les deux s'ils continuaient à se sourire comme ça.

Après avoir achevé la quête il fit semblant de ne pas remarqué l'air troublé de son serviteur – ce n'était pas la première fois que l'idiot avait ce genre d'expression qui le rendait encore plus adorable, mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Arthur, non bien sur que non-.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à Camelot et que Gwaine fut obligé de partir, il remarqua le léger rougissement de Merlin.

« Alors de quoi vous parliez Gwaine et toi ? De la meilleure façon de m'irriter ?

-On est venu vous sauver ! Vous pourriez au moins dire merci !

- De toute façon pourquoi Gwaine est venu ? Toi c'est normal car apparemment dans le « reste à camelot » tu as compris un « suis moi je t'en prie » ce qui ne devrait même pas m'étonner, mais lui ? Est-il aussi bête que toi ?

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Vous aviez besoin de moi ! De nous ! Et il venu car je lui ai demandé parce qu'il me considère comme son ami… En l'occurrence ce n'est pas le cas pour vous… »

Arthur se permit de hausser un sourcil et de murmurer un « encore un » qui était tout à fait approprié.

**OoOoOoO**

Pour Lancelot disons juste que s'il avait été _moins_ proche de Merlin, Arthur aurait beaucoup plus bataillé pour qu'il devienne chevalier. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau chevalier proche de son serviteur qui finirait – avec l'influence des autre pervers- par penser qu'avoir Merlin dans son lit pouvait être une sacrément bonne idée.

Il en avait déjà bien assez, et c'était déjà suffisamment embêtant sans qu'on en rajoute.

En plus Arthur ne pouvait qu'imaginer les crises de jalousie car Lancelot faisait rire Merlin ou d'autres bêtises du genre. –Lancelot faisait aussi rire Gwen ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se plaignait !-

Au fond éloigner Lancelot de Camelot n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

**OoOoOoO**

Arthur relisait l'invitation. Ce n'était juste _pas_ possible. C'était une catastrophe.

« Arthur ! J'ai entendu qu'on allait au château du seigneur Cardigan pour un bal ?

-Rectification, _je_ vais à un bal, _tu_ restes ici… Une vielle tradition de la région veut que les serviteurs soient uniquement du château ou le bal à lieu…. »

Merlin sembla pensif un moment –il espérait qu'il n y aurait pas de tentatives de coup d'états ou autre de ce genre là… surtout que Morgana les accompagnait elle- mais finalement il déclara :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sire, je continuerais à nettoyer votre chambre ! »

Encore heureux eut envie de répondre Arthur mais un plus gros problème se présentait : Ils partiraient de Camelot avec quelque gardes –comme de bien entendu- mais la majorité des chevaliers restait. Et Merlin serait seul dans sa chambre. C'était leur présenter le brun sur un plateau à ce niveau là.

« Merlin… Reste avec Gaius.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit reste avec Gaius... Pendant mon absence, tu ne le quittes pas, c'est un ordre !

-Mais enfin… je ne peux pas être avec lui toute la journée, lui aussi a besoin de solitude et en a parfois marre que je sois dans ses pattes !

-Dans ce cas reste avec Gwen.

-Mais et les rumeurs ?

-Rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ?

- Au sujet de Gwen et moi …. Il y en a déjà quelques unes qui circulent… elles étaient en train de disparaître… vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

-Bien sur que si. Car c'est un ordre. Je t'interdis de rester seul pendant mon absence. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« C'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi Sire, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous ne serez plus là que je vais m'ennuyer ! »

Pourquoi Merlin pensait un truc aussi stupide ? Comme si Arthur pensait vraiment _à quel point_ son absence allait manquer au brun aux grandes oreilles ? C'était ridicule.

« Merlin… »

Un grognement qui disait clairement « ne dépasse pas les bornes ». Merlin sembla capter le sous entendus et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Finalement Arthur lui ordonna de l'aider à mettre son armure pour la session d'entrainement du jour.

En allant chercher la côte de maille Merlin soupira un « crétin ».

**OoOoOoO**

Merlin avait essayé d'obéir aux ordres et de ne pas être seul, mais Gaius en avait marre de le voir déprimé car il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son prince allait bien. Gwen l'avait abandonné quand les rumeurs avaient commencé à prendre de l'ampleur –c'est à dire en à peu près deux heures-.

Il se retrouvait donc seul dans la chambre d'Arthur a déprimé, car la chambre d'Arthur sans Arthur semblait terriblement _grande_. Et _vide_.

La porte de celle ci s'ouvrit et Merlin sursauta, surprit. C'était sire Léon qui sembla fort perplexe de le trouver là. –Sire Léon qui n'avait pas pu aller au bal et qui en été profondément chagriné, à quoi servait sa survie s'il ne pouvait même pas en profiter ?-

« Le prince ne vous avait il pas ordonné de ne pas rester seul ?

-Mais j'ai essayé ! Personne ne veut de moi ! »

_Alors ça ça m'étonnerai _pensa le chevalier mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix. Se sentant d'humeur généreuse et espérant gagner une faveur du prince en agissant correctement il décida de s'occuper du serviteur déprimé :

« Venez. J'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque. Vous connaissez bien les lieux il me semble. »

Le brun sauta sur l'occasion et le suivi. Léon était à la recherche d'un ancien traité pour des raisons auxquelles Merlin n'avait pas prêté attention. L'important etait qu'il s'occupe et qu'il ne soit pas seul. –même si vraiment il ne comprenait pas l'ordre du prince-.

Sauf que ça ne dura pas éternellement et une fois que Léon eu ce qu'il voulait il reparti. Pour s'entrainer. Et Merlin semblait bien décider à le suivre ce qui devenait vraiment embêtant.

« Merlin ?

-Mmh ?

-Vous comptez me suivre longtemps ?

-Je ne dois pas rester seul alors…

-Je vais à l'entrainement.

-Encore mieux ! On sera une vingtaine !

-_une vingtaine de chevalier en chaleur_, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Merlin il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. »

Et là, Léon devait trouver une excuse vraiment convaincante pour faire partir le serviteur. Sans dire la vérité. Car il avait le sentiment qu'il ne le croirait jamais. –innocent merlin qui croyait que tout le monde à Camelot était gentil, sauf Morgana mais elle c'est un cas à part-.

« Arthur ne veut pas que vous veniez à l'entrainement pendant son absence car… Car il a peur que vous soyez blessé. Vous comprenez on est moins doué qu'Arthur. Sans lui l'entrainement risque d'être assez… _inventif_ – en gros ça allait être n'importe quoi et il risquait d y avoir de l'alcool aussi ce qui n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée surtout si Merlin venait à roder dans les parages- et il se peut qu'on vous blesse par inadvertance_. Ou_ _qu'un chevalier vous entraine dans un coin sombre pour vous faire des choses que je préfère ne pas développer._ »

Il garda cette dernière phrase pour lui cependant. Merlin sembla surpris et touché. Emu. Et un peu confus aussi. Il se pencha pour faire une courbette et disparut dans les couloirs du palais. Avec de la chance pour rejoindre Gaius.

Léon lui était juste satisfait d'avoir évité le pire. Et maintenant il allait boire avec ses amis parce que c'était déprimant de penser qu'en ce moment même il pourrait être en train de draguer des jolies filles de nobles qui seraient épatées d'apprendre que cela faisait deux ans qu'il était chevalier à Camelot et qu'il n'était _toujours pas_ mort. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant.

**OoOoOoO**

Arthur allait devenir fou. Le bal était aussi bien qu'un bal pouvait être, il y avait des jolies filles qui se pâmaient devant lui mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était _Merlin_. Était-il encore en vie ? Est ce que des chevaliers l'avaient trouvé ? Était-il en sureté ?

En plus le servant qu'on lui avait attribué ici était d'une efficacité redoutable. Et bizarrement cela lui déplaisait. Il faut croire qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir un serviteur qui osait lui tenir tête et lui répondre de temps en temps .Et qui lui désobéissait. Et qui ne savait pas ranger une chambre.

D'ailleurs il avait même espéré que Merlin allait désobéir et venir le rejoindre. Après tout il l'avait bien fait pour sa grande quête escorté de Gwaine il pouvait bien le refaire là non ? Et bien non. Pour une fois dans sa vie Merlin lui _obéissait_. Et cela ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir.

**OoOoOoO**

Quand Arthur revint il fut rassuré de constater que Merlin avait l'air bien et que les chevaliers avaient toujours l'air aussi frustré. Donc il y avait de grandes chances que rien ne se soit passé. Après restait à le vérifier. Et pour ça il fallait demander au principal intéressé.

« Merlin ?

-Oui ? »

Il avait l'air … Joyeux. Content. Oh mon dieu pensa Arthur. Si ça se trouve ce crétin était tombé amoureux d'un chevalier pendant son absence ! C'était totalement possible ! Il respira un bon coup. Il ne devait pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite. Merlin pouvait également être content car son prince était rentré voilà tout –et puis cette idée lui plaisait à lui aussi alors il valait mieux que ça soit ça-.

« As-tu obéi à mes ordres ? Es-tu resté avec Gaius et Gwen ?

-Pas seulement.

-Ah ?- légère inquiétude- avec qui d'autre ?

-Avec sire Léon. »

_Ça aurait pu être pire_, se dit Arthur. Il regarda le brun qui était en train de trier la valise –vêtements propres d'un coté, les sales de l'autre-, il avait fait un coin cadeaux reçus également –il les inspectait tous, parfois impressionné par la beauté de certain, ou alors fronçant les sourcils en essayant de deviner à quoi servait ce qu'il tenait dans les mains-. Il était particulièrement absorbé dans sa tâche et ne semblait pas remarqué qu'Arthur le fixait intensément.

Le blond finalement demanda :

« Et qu'avez vous fait avec Sire Léon ?

-Oh… on a fouillé les archives.

-Et c'est tout ? –et d'abord pourquoi Léon avait besoin d'aller aux archives ?-

-Oui car…. »

Merlin rougit, il prit la dernière chemise dans ses bras et la tripota nerveusement. Arthur ne trouva pas ça adorable. Non pas du tout.

« Il m'a dit pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que j'assiste à l'entrainement des chevaliers sans vous. »

Arthur vira blanc. Qu'est ce Léon avait été raconté ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait dit exactement ? Et en plus il se faisait des idées sur lui et Merlin –alors que franchement leur relation était tout à fait normale il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'ambiguë. Ils étaient maitre et serviteur voilà tout-.

Il fallait qu'il l'explique à l'idiot car celui était bien capable de s'être monté la tête. Alors qu'il n y avait rien à imaginer. Bon il lui était arrivé de mâter les fesses de Merlin une ou deux fois. Mais _tout le monde le faisait_. C'était donc normal. –et non il ne déniait rien du tout-.

« Merlin il faut que je t'explique. »

A son nom il releva la tête et serra la chemise d'Arthur contre lui –et non ce n'était toujours pas attendrissant-.

« Ce qu'a dit Léon est en partie vraie, tu comprend donc, j'espère, pourquoi tu ne dois pas être seul et pourquoi tu ne dois pas faire confiance aux chevaliers. Quand à l'autre partie… je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes. J'aime les filles. Les jolies filles. Comme Gwen. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime c'est juste un exemple. Et si mon comportement a pu te laisser croire des choses… C'est aussi un peu de ta faute. Si tu arrêtais d'être aussi mignon. Même tes oreilles décollées paraissent mignonnes maintenant ! Tu … Tu le fais exprès. Et si je m'énerve envers les chevaliers ce n'est pas par jalousie. C'est par inquiétude. Car tu es tellement… tellement… aveugle ! _Un dragon pourrait loger dans le château que tu ne le verrais pas_ ! Enfin bref … Tu es peut être un peu trop mignon… enfin c'est ce que les chevaliers pensent. Evidemment. Pas moi tu l'auras compris. »

Arthur réalisa que c'était probablement le plus mauvais discours de toute sa vie. C'était confus, il n y avait pas de véritable argumentation. En fait il devait probablement ressembler à un crétin.

Mais ça allait parce que Merlin n'avait pas l'air mieux. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'Arthur venait de dire. Et d'accord c'était nul mais il restait compréhensible non ?

« Arthur… De quoi vous parlez ?

-Léon ne t'a t-il pas dit que tout les chevaliers te courraient après et que j'étais peut être jaloux ?

-Non... Il m'a dit que vous aviez peur que je sois blessé. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la chambre. Merlin était immobile tenant toujours le vêtement d'Arthur dans les bras et… Bon d'accord il était vraiment adorable avec son air perdu. Il y avait bien une raison après tout pour que tout les chevaliers le désirent. Malheureusement Arthur les comprenait un peu trop bien –après tout il était une des personnes qui était le plus souvent avec Merlin, il savait l'effet dévastateur qu'il avait sur une personne sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui était affligeant. Bon dieu il pourrait renverser le pouvoir s'il le voulait ! Il lui suffirait de battre des cils pour avoir tout le monde de son côté !-.

« Vous me trouvez mignon ? »

Et en plus c'était la seule chose qu'il retenait. Fantastique vraiment.

« Je ne suis pas le seul !

-mais vous me trouvez mignon ! »

Le brun avait l'air extatique. Complètement _ravi._ Et son sourire troublait le prince. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il était censé prévenir Merlin des dangers possibles qui le guettaient. Pas lui avouer qu'il le trouvait mignon.

« Vous êtes jaloux ? »

Arthur fixa la tapisserie sur le mur.

« Ça se pourrait en effet.

-Alors… vous m'aimez ? »

Oh ! Comme il aurait aimé dire « _non absolument pas ! Tu te fais des idées ! _» Malheureusement il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue la vérité. Merlin et lui n'avait pas qu'une _simple_ relation maitre-serviteur, c'était bien plus fort que ça, plus fort qu'une simple amitié. On n'était pas jaloux pour des amis. On n'avait pas des envies de meurtre quand un ami se faisait draguer. On n'était pas troublé quand un ami nous souriait, on n'était pas inquiet quand on le voyait triste, et on ne restait pas éveillé des nuits entières en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là tout de suite –la réponse était qu'il devait probablement dormir mais ça n'empêchait pas les nuits blanches-. Sachant que merlin le fixait il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il tourna la tête vers le brun. La chemise lui avait échappé des mains et il fixait Arthur comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança pour l'embrasser pour lui ôter cet air stupide. S'il l'embrassa la seconde fois c'était pour voir si Merlin était toujours vivant –le manque de réaction l'inquiétait-. La troisième fois et les fois qui suivirent c'était uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie.

**OoOoOoO**

Léon fut de garde de nuit pendant trois semaines bien qu'il ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il devrait être remercié plutôt que puni. Les autres chevaliers courraient toujours après Merlin, mais maintenant que celui ci était au courant il était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes –et puis Arthur avait amélioré son regard noir pour dissuader toutes tentatives d'approches-.

La vie suivait son cour à Camelot avec son lot d'attentats, de complots, de tentatives de meurtre, de créatures magiques et autre réjouissances du genre. Gaius et Merlin protégeaient toujours la famille royale sans que celle-ci s'en aperçoive vraiment.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé si ce n'est que quand Arthur se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, il n'était pas tout seul, et il y avait le corps chaud de Merlin à ses côtés qui s'accordait parfaitement aux siens.

Rien n'avait changé à Camelot si ce n'est que le Prince héritier et son serviteur avaient enfin ouvert les yeux.


End file.
